Happy Ending
by Shainilia
Summary: After Natsu's wedding with Lisanna Team Natsu is now finally separated. Still holding a smile up on her face in public, Lucy feels as alone as in her childhood. Will she find her Happy End?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The misery begins ...

Hey Guys :)

So i will try me on a Fairy Tail fanfic and I hope you will enjoy this ^-^

I am sorry for every mistake I made o:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I would own Fairy Tail, there would be so much Lalu in it.

There they were. The newly wedded

couple. Lisanna smiled quietly, but happily while Natsu had _his_ signature grin on his face. With her in his arms he nearly sprinted to the waiting car to finally get to their honeymoon. Everyone in Fairy Tail cheered for them, even the great Laxus Drayer gave his congratulations to them, notwithstanding that he is used to be quiet. It seemed like everyone was happy when the car started and all they could see from them was a green Natsu, who was trying not to puke and a smiling Lisanna, who took his head and placed it on her lap, to make driving easier for him.

Lucy P.o.V

_What a happy couple…_ I grinned in my head. _I just hope that their marriage and love is holding forever. They seemed so happy. (: The way Lisanna's eyes sparkled in front of the altar … truly a beautiful bride, _I thought happily while I was walking into the guild, which was now in the party hard mode and settled down by the bar.

"Oi, Mira-san? Can I have a Strawberry Milkshake, please?" I asked the wide grinning barmaid.  
" Oh, of course my dear.". The barmaid grabbed under the counter und gave me my ordered drink while she was grinning wildly. I gave her a big smile back and began to drink my shake. After a while I started to talk with Levy-chan and Wendy-san about the wedding and how their relationship had grown. I was very proud of Natsu, that he's got the girl of his dreams and that without any help. A little wonder, if you asked me. I chuckled when I thought back to the moment, when he asked me, what love is and if he can get one, if it is a kind of snack.  
After a while I grew tired and said my good byes , before I went to my apartment.

At home I climbed instantly into my bed, right after I took a quick shower. But instead of sleeping I thought about the last years in the Guild.  
After we won the Grand Magic Games, Gray finally recognized Juvia's feelings for him and the two started dating. They soon got married and 5 months ago they got a little son, named Lyon.  
Also between Erza and Jellal long forgotten feelings grew inside of them for each other and they decided to leave Magnolia for a while. But they said that they will definitely come back in one or two years. _I really miss her. And after Gray's wedding, only me and Natsu were left in our Team. _I sighed._ And of course Happy!_ I had to chuckle, even if it was just a small one.  
But it immediately was replaced by soft sobs. _I do not understand! Why do I have to be alone? What did I do wrong? They are all married now…. And I did not even had a single boyfriend. Am I going to die alone? … Snap it, Lucy! You do not have time to think about such nonsense. Focus! I have to pay my rent next week and I have saved 30.000 Jewels. So only 40.000 more to work for. With Natsu I should be able to … Wait. Natsu is not with me anymore. I am alone now. And who wants to make a team with a weakling like me? So ... I have to take low-paid jobs … and much of them! Uh … I am already exhausted by thinking of that. I am alone now … I have to be strong … I am alone. _A tear rolled down my cheek in silence. _Why does the world hate me… what did I do to deserve this?_ A second and third one were joining the first. _Stop it Lucy! They still love you! You are still being friends. Because you are not in a team with them anymore does not mean that you are no friends any more. Think of Levy. We are best friends and we never went to a mission together. I just have to work harde, to have enough money, so I can be the rest of the month in the guild. _I smiled to myself and shifted into a soft sleep.

_-Several months later—_

Mira P.o.V

_Last night was exhausting. Natsu and Lisanna were celebrating her pregnancy and so did the guild. I was really happy for them. My little Sister did so well._I smiled to myself while I was cleaning the cups to put everything in order.

I heard a crack from the doors and I started to frown. There was only one person who would enter the guild so early. _Lucy._

"Hi, Mira-san!" she said with tired eyes and a fake smile I sadly knew too well.

"Good morning, Lucy." I said with a sad smile and a concerned voice. I could see the guilt in her eyes.

_She must feel bad for making me worry so much …. _

"You know … I still can lend you the money for the rent this month" I said carefully.

"Naah, don't worry, Mira! I am fine" She smiled. "I just have to work harder. Of course it is not easy to get a simple job in the S-class-time of year, but I will manage … somehow. I always do" she sipped from the glass of water I had made her.

"You always work hard Lucy. You did more than 10 missions in the last two weeks. I think this is more than enough…"

"It is not! I need 20.000 Jewels more to get my rent …" She looked sadly in her glass of water.

"Isn't it tiring to do so many jobs? When was the last time you laughed by your heart? When was the last time you partied with us? Lucy, you need help!"

She remained silent and just looked in her glass as if she would find an answer in there.

I sighed "Lucy, I am just trying to he-"

"I got it, thank you Mira!" She smiled and hugged me over the counter. I looked confused when she went to the board and took a random job.

"I just have to do harder jobs with more payment, so I can gather the money faster and party more with you!" She cheered and before I could say how stupid that was, she was already gone.

I sighed and began to clean the glass she had used. I could hear a sigh from above and looked up to the balcony to see Master and Laxus. Master was looking as much worried as I was and even Laxus watched a little sad and concerned.

"Has anybody an idea how to help her? If we remain silent something terrible will happen when she goes on like this. Even Lisanna asked me yesterday where she is and why she is looking so tired." Master said in a serious tone. " I don't know what to do anymore" I mumbled.

At that time we didn't know that we were right … unfortunately.

Soooo, this is it :) How did you like it?  
I will try my best to upload as often as possible,but you know .. school and stuff xD  
Next chapter: The accident who changed a two lives

Cya 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :)

Thanks for all the reviews :3 I hope you will like this chapter :D

Chapter 2: The accident that changed two lives

Laxus P.o.V.

"Another job in this town, Laxus-sama? What is with this place?" Freed asked. "Maybe his secret girlfriend lives here." Evergreen chuckled teasingly. "Shut up you two and search." I grumbled while I looked around. _Damn, that forest is dark! She is now lost for 1 week. Gosh Blondie…. Why are you pushing yourself so hard… _

"I don't even know what to search" Bixlow said and picked up a leave. "Look, a leave, I found it!" he laughed and the others joined him. I gave them a death glare and he went silent.

"No, playtime is over. What are we searching for?" he asked unusually serious.

"The job says that there are spirit-like things in this area. They are crying and searching for something or someone. But they never come out for long. The job describes one, we all know, I think." I explained and gave them the piece of paper.

Bixlow froze "Isn't that … Isn't that Loke?!" he nearly screamed.

"Yes, I think so too." I mumbled. "But then it has to do something with Lucy-san. He is her spirit. Now we talk about that, I didn't saw her around lately." Freed said, while he tried to solve this puzzle in his mind.

"I think I saw her once, when she walked in, shortly talked with Mira and then grabbed another job and went… I never saw her so … unhappy" Ever said and was looking to the ground.

"She has no team." I said "Natsu and Gray married and Erza went away. So she is trying to gather all the money she needs alone. I doubt that she even eat enough. I saw her a week ago. She talked with Mira and then grabbed a random job around this town. She was so tired, that I doubt she even recognized me and Gramps."

"So that is why we are doing jobs here! You are searching for her! You like her! How sweet, even the great Laxus can fall in love." Bixlow cheered and was jumping around.

_How annoying…._

Evergreen P.o.V.

_Great. Just great._ We were searching a hospital, because Bixlow the idiot had to anger Laxus and made him zap him. Now we had to interrupt our mission about Loke and that Celestial mage just because he had to tease him. And poor Freed. He now has to carry him because Laxus definitely won't.

I sighted and pointed out the way, where the hospital was.

As we walked in I went to the counter and asked for a room for our friend. The nurse looked behind my shoulder and nodded. She searched in her papers and frowned.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"Well …" she mumbled and was looking in her papers as if she could find an answer.

"It is no problem for us to pay" I said.

"No, that is not the problem. There is only one free bed and it is in a room with a _special _girl." She said.

"This is no problem, we take it." Laxus said.

_What could be so special with that girl?_ I wondered but I couldn't think longer, because I had to help Freed carrying Bixlow. "That idiot" I mumbled.

Freed P.o.V

I heard Ever mumble and smiled to her. But seriously, how crazy could somebody be to tease Laxus?

I sighted and we walked behind the nurse, who seemed very uncomfortable. _I wonder what it is with this girl_.

Then I heard this sniff-noise from Laxus. I looked into his face and he did it again. His eyes widened and he walked straight to a room, which the nurse was going to open. She shrieked when he rushed into the room and we did the same.

I was in total shock when I saw that girl. And she was indeed special.

_What happened to her?_

Makarov P.o.V

I was chatting with Mira and Lisanna when Mira's Talk-Lacrima rang. To my surprise it was Laxus. In the last week he went often to missions and not long and difficult ones, but short and simple ones. I wonder what he is up to this time.

"Oi, Mira. I need to talk to gramps too. And hurry." He said roughly. "Eeh, Laxus, not so rude. I can hear you so talk." I said back harshly.

"Gramps, no time for joking. This is serious." He said and I watched closely. I could see Freed in a shock like state and he wasn't moving. On his shoulders were an unconscious Bixlow and a crying Evergreen was in front of a bed.

"Laxus, what is going on?" I said in alarm and jumped up. "Please come to the Hokikio Hospital. This is no time for being slow. Hurry. And bring Mira and this blue haired dragonslayer with you." He said and looked straight into my eyes. "Laxus, what happened?" I shouted and now most of the guild was looking at us. What I saw next I can never forget.

Mira cried in horror and Lisanna clapped her hands to her mouth. I could see the totally crushed and beat up face from Lucy.

"Laxus, what …"

"No time, Gramps, just come!"

Then I couldn't see him anymore.

_My child… We're coming!_

Wendy P.o.V

I was talking with Levy-san when Master was shouting something. He must be talking with Laxus. I am glad that they are coming along so well. I smiled and wanted to talk about Lucy-sans book again when I could hear Mira-san cry. _What happened?_

The next thing I saw was Mira coming over to our table and grapping my hand.

"Please, Wendy. We need your help." She sobbed and looked into my eyes.

"It is about Lucy. She … she is very bad injured." She said quietly. What? Lucy-san injured?

"Of course I am going to help her! Charle? We are going rescue Lucy-san" I said and smiled a little bit. Mira smiled back and so we left with master. We couldn't lose to time.

Nurse P.o.V.

What is with this people? The woman is crying over this poor girl, the other one is calling … his gramps? And the other one didn't move for a while.

When the blonde ended his call I asked "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She is a member of our guild, Fairy Tail." He responded.

"Weird. I couldn't find a mark on her body when she was found. I think she will need some support when she wakes up… when ..."  
"What do you mean with when?"He asked and you could see fury in his eyes"

"You see, she was unconscious for a long time now. She lost lots of blood and has some serious wounds and scratches."

The big one went pale and remained quit. _Maybe she was special to him …. _

Xoxoxoxox

Wowowowowowow o_O

375 views? You must be kidding me xD

Thank you for every fav and follower. Guys, you are awesome ;)

I am sorry I kept you waiting so long. Gomene!

XxShyxX : Thank you :3

Altairis vogue: Thank you :D. I hope it matched your expectations o:

Gray to Black: I love it too x3 Lalu is best pairing :)

PantherLily1: I am so sorry I kept you so long q_q please forgive me :3

Holy Angemon: Thanks And I will do my best :)

EllieBloodStain: Aye, mam :D

XLALUX : I am so sorry q_q. I need holydays xD

Starfrost Prime: Don't worry. She will be fine :)… a little bit

Jessjess3377: Thanks ;)

Sorry for all the grammar mistakes!

Next Chapter: A hard time with soft people


End file.
